Kamen Rider Academy: Preview
by UnitedOsprey1991
Summary: PREVIEW CHAPTER SO REVIEW NICELY: Join Drew and Daniel as they endure the trials and tribulations to become an elite Heisei rider at the Kamen Rider Academy. Love it hate let me know


**UnitedOsprey1991: Alright I am taking a small break from my Kamen Rider series of books. Now I want to write a preview chapter for a possible story. It's another Kamen Rider story but it isn't a crossover. It will have elements of Top Gun and it is a shout out for my challenge on my profile. Also it will help bring viewers to my story because the crossover I chose might not be popular (Sweatdrops) Anyway here we go. I own nothing at all except my OC. Also I would be looking for characters to fill the rest of the cast so help me out here**

**Kamen Rider belongs to Tv Nippon. Top gun belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer productions and the late Tony Scott**

(Cue Top Gun Anthem)

United Osprey Productions present…A TV Nippon /Tony Scott/Jerry Bruckheimer production

Andrew Micheals

Gabriella Sirgant

On March 3rd, 1971 the Japanese government with backing of the United Nations and the American government established a school for training teenagers and soldiers to combat the increasing wave of Kaijuu and creatures that threatened the security of the world. They succeeded. Today more than a 100 countries send selected candidates to a special school in Japan in hopes of combating threats to humanity. Officially it is called Masked Rider Training School. The graduates however call it

KAMEN RIDER ACADEMY

The screen flashes to a city. This city was in Japan as evident by the Kanji. The citizens are enjoying themselves as they go on about their lives.

In the shadows of the building a creature with glowing eyes was stalking its pray. This monster looked like a spider. It spied a pretty young woman and smiled evilly.

In a command center far away a warning light blared. "Taichou we have a Kaijuu attacking on the south side of Yokohama." A sentry on the computer said "Who do we have out there" "Uh the American Zodiac and his partner Osprey along with one of our teams Beast and Genesis " The captain scoffed. "Zodiac and Osprey…great call them. (Slow the anthem)

Said team of four was eating at a noodle shack. Zodiac's real name was Andrew Michaels. He was eighteen with brown hair and eyes and was wearing transitional lenses. His partner's real name was Daniel Bossa a thin man with a beard and was about the same size as Drew with black hair. Sitting next to them and having an eating contest with Drew was a fairly large man who was Japanese with wild hair in a fur coat named Kosuke Nitoh. For some reason he a jar of mayo next to him. His partner next to him was wearing a red track suit and looked feminine and a little intimated. This was Shinji Ikari (I know but with what I have planned he won't be around a while)

"Dude how can you eat Mayo on Ramen" Andrew said looking disgusted. "I don't tell you what to eat. Besides my friend Wizard and I graduated so we are showing you young guns how Japan works." Kosuke said. "So where is Wizard why did you get stuck with Shinji here" Daniel asked "Uh…maybe because Haruto had something better to do." Before the argument could go further their phones went off "Yes chief" Daniel said "Got it. We got a job let's go" Daniel said as they through down their money and left.

At the site of the attack people were running screaming. The four riders showed up to survey the scene "Time to squash some bugs" Daniel said as he grabbed a statue that looked like an Osprey and unfolded the legs.

"It's lunchtime" Kosuke said turning on his driver and putting on his chimera ring

**DRIVER ON**

"You just ate but I think I'm still hungry" Drew said pulling out his phone and pressing a button on his phone

**STANBY: TAURUS**

Shinji just pulled out his belt and put it on. He grabbed something that looked like and Angel's wings enclosed over a fist and punched it

**R-E-A-D-Y**

"P-P-Please surrender. I don't want to hurt you badly. Shinju said

HENSHIN they all yelled

Dan's device shouted out what sounded like an eagle's cry while the others activated their devices

**COMPLETE  
OPEN**

**F-I-S-T-ON**

(Start Danger Zone)

Where the four stood now had four armor figures. Daniel was now encased in a blue and gray armor. He had wings on his back and talons on his feet and his helmet looked like a bird's head. On his side were twin daggers. He was Kamen Rider Osprey

Where Drew was now was a black and grey armor that extra armor on his shoulders. He had an ax about half his size and his helmet had horns like a bull. This was Kamen Rider Zodiac Taurus form.

Where Kosuke stood was now a gold figure with a lion's head and green eyes. He had rings on one side and a sword on the other. This was Kamen Rider Beast.

Shinji's armor was purple and green. He had one white and black wing folded up and the armor looked more for speed than power. (Think is Evagalion from NGE) This was Kamen Rider Genesis

They stood ready to fight but it was the beginning of something more for two of them.

**UO: Ok this was my preview chapter please comment tell me where to improve or if you want to take this challenge. Also tell me if I should continue this. Next thing is that Spartan719 has several Kamen Rider crossovers which you should check out. Lastly please review my other story I could use some helpful critiques**

**OSPREY….SWOOOOSH**


End file.
